Abe
Ibrahim, also known as Abe, is one of the administrators of Pokepals. Introduction "Howdy, my name is Ibrahim but you guys can call me Abe. I'm still pretty bad at batting but I promise I'm getting there, I also shiny hunt a lot. I pretty much like most things in Nintendo so if you want to talk about it I'm the guy. Also I'm a news guy ��" ''- Abe, (#introduce_yourself, May 15, 2017)'' Biography Real Life He was born on February 1 and lives in Saudi Arabia. Gastt Wanting to spread love and support, he started a tradition of wishing "good morning" to the entire server every day. Gastt would say "good morning abeshine" in response. Their shared kindness eventually evolved into the server lore of Abe being Gastt's son. "mornin abeshine (supposed to be a play off sunshine)" - gastt (#dezi-madness, January 15, 2018) However, their friendship didn't fully form until January 27th, 2018, when Abe went into Gastt's DMs to vent. This was the first DM exchange between the two of them. Because of this, January 27th is often cited as being the date of their anniversary of being friends. From then on, they continued to DM each other every day and grew closer and closer. They eventually transitioned into voice chatting regularly, with Abe speaking while Gastt responds through text. On rare occassions, Gastt would unmute her microphone to talk to Abe. Both of them refer to the other as their best friend. "literally my best friend of all time... the literal love of my life" "u absolute fuck" - Abe and Gastt, respectively (The Sinnoh League, #snowpoint_city, December 9, 2018) Contributions Love & Support He is most well known for spreading "Love & Support" throughout the server. He is active in making others feel loved and supported, such as wishing everyone "good morning" every day. Stopping Raids On January 2nd of 2018, the server was raided by Crowley 2.0, a bot who came in and gave over 150 notifications. Because of his timezone, he was able to quickly ban the bot. Milestones Because of Abe's early joining, he skipped a few ranks that did not exist yet, like smol Joined Joined Pokepals on May 15, 2017. Abe joined the server when he saw Donovan spamming the link in a YouTubePlays Pokemon Platinum livestream. Verified Pokepal On July 22nd 2017 the "Verified Pokepal" role was added, which is the same time Abe got it. Smol Champion Abe was never a Smol Champion, due to this ranking not existing back in the day he was promoted to mod. Champions {Mods} "Aslo (Not gonna mention everyone because I've done that enough today, this is very important however.) Announcing our newest moderator @Abe?#1034 !!!" July 2nd, 2017 Head Mod Promoted on January 14th 2018, the Head Mod role was created to serve as a middle ground between moderator and administrator. Knowing he could only trust one person to give the role too, Abe was promoted on the servers 8th month anniversary, along with gastt to Low Quality Waifu Admin Birthday Change 1:Revived and better than ever. I'd like to announce our fourth admin... @Abe?#1034 May 14th 2018 Trivia * Abe is one of the 2 users in the server who uses the light theme on discord, along with Anttie. * Is one of the few members who has been a part of Pokepals since Day 1 * Abe and Gastt are mother and son, they love each other very much and should not be messed with. * Gastt gives him the nickname "Abeshine." * Abe also has the tendency to be accidentally lewd a lot. Quotes * "ooh this is exciting" - @Abe?#1024 when the server was becoming centered around Pokemon * "I ''LOVE GASTT SO MUCH" - @''Abe?#1024 over his mom / best friend Francine Social Media Twitter Category:Verified Pokepal Category:Low Quality Waifus